Understanding
by BlueRedRosa23
Summary: I found the answer on why you say no to girls and at the same time accepted my feelings for you and as well your's with those gestures you did.In which I wished I have understood them fast. AU JXA


Me:Welcome to understanding! I hope this is a great title, coz I have being having writer's block or being lazy to come up with stuff*sighs* And at the sametime I have being acting as a love counseler in which...I think I am taking Atticus job XD Giggity XD Any ways I will finish the next chapter of the Coco this week, but if I don't upload it is coz I will be stuck this weekend on a place with the family enjoy the week in which I wish the place has Wi-Fi! XD

Marina:Just enjoy your time in the beach...And don't drown anyone.

Me:Can't make any promises on that~ Well I hope you guys enjoy this evil one-shot~

Marina:*sweatdrops* She has being drinking coca cola and by the looks of it hasn't rest well.

Me:*frowns* I know I got to do so much stuff and continue praying for her and and scared one of my friends when I wrote that I should start packing for tomorrow XD

Marina:*sighs* Any ways let's start this one-shot!

Me:Oreo...I mean Disclamer I don't own Yugioh GX...Nor the oreo I found*cries*

Marina:*ignores BRR23* Enjoy my peeps!

Me: Like Simple words...I won't tell you who narrates this story X3

* * *

I will have never thought I will love Spring, because of you due that your cheerful personality can melt the snow or the cold out of a person's heart.

It all started on a Spring day that was just a normal day you know? But for me it wasn't normal due that I had a tough week due that I was trying to understand my feelings for you, but always got caught in a web of negative thoughts when I think that you might have the same feelings for me.

For now I shall start telling the little tale in which right now it's Friday and I was in my last class of the day in which it was Gym class. I wasn't like the other girls who will sit on the benches instead of playing any sport the teacher demands you to do, but for today I was sitting on the floor deep in thought trying to decipher on how I am going to talk to him.

I could understand his language that he only knows, but those gestures he does makes me kind of nerves due that for a thank you he hugs you, instead of using sing language to tell you thank you. He might be mute, but everyone in the school loves him from his personality and the fact that he doesn't get mad easily in which I found weird.

"Maybe he isn't human," I mutter to myself whilst stretching my arms to the sky or should I say ceiling popping some bones back into their places. I sigh and place both hands on my cheeks trying to understand some concepts of love with my own knowledge, but in which that book of knowledge that it is called my brain doesn't have the concepts of love in it.

I tilt my head to the side to notice said person I was thinking about grinning at his classmates that were cheerfully talking to him. He is mute, but a lucky one in which he could say some word but that will hurt him. In which that's the reason he knows sign language. I sigh out loud and start remembering how this week started.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Jazz! I'm so going to ask him out!" Mindy exclaims happily in the lunch table. Seika, Jasmine, Mindy and I were eating alone lunch today just having a normal conversation due that Mindy asks any guy out just to try and get Chazz's attention._

"_Who are you going to ask this time?" Jasmine asks whilst popping a French fry inside her mouth._

"_Jaden!" Mindy says whilst putting her arms straight up. I look at her and then at Seika who look uninterested for such answer._

"_You do realize he will say no," Seika points out making me tilt my head in confusing._

"_Why would he say no?" I ask Seika who looks at me with a smirk._

"_Yeah I ask the same thing!" Mindy asks with a pout. Jasmine was just hearing our conversation whilst eating her fries calmly._

"_Then why don't the both of you go ask him? Ask him if he wants to go with you," Seika says whilst picking her chocolate milk cartoon and talking a drink from it._

"_Right now?" Mindy asks afraid for some odd reason. I tilt my head trying to decipher why Seika wanted us to ask him out. I didn't want to ask him out….I just wanted to know why he would say no._

"_Seika, you do realize I won't ask him out," I pointed out to her._

"_Oh come on Alexis! Don't be like that! He isn't going to bite your head off if that's what you're thinking of," Seika says whilst giving me a glare. "And you ask, so you will find the answer by yourself, and no Mindy you guys have until Friday," Seika adds whilst picking up her stuff when the bell rings indication Lunch has ended._

_That was on Monday in which it seems I was going to find the answer by myself or was I? On Tuesday through Wednesday in which on Wednesday Mindy came with a frown on her face to lunch._

"_He said no," Mindy say whilst plopping down next to Jasmine who gave her a soft pat on the back. "You were right Seika, but what about you Lexie?" Mindy asks me in which Seika and Jasmine look at me._

"_I haven't asked him yet," I answer her truthfully in which makes Seika hiss dangerously._

"_WHAT! Are you even going to ask him!" Seika asks angrily whilst slamming her hands on the table rather loudly making the entire lunch room look at our direction. I blush red in embarrassment same as Mindy and Jasmine for this little action and that well half the school is looking at our direction. "What the hell are you guys looking!" Seika adds venomously to the people looking at our direction in which they turned back quickly to their conversation on their own tables._

"_Seika, calm down does it really matter if I ask him to you?" I ask her whilst she takes a few breaths to calm herself down._

"_Yes! It does really matter! Alexis he might be the one!" Seika says with a smirk._

"_The one?" I ask her confused._

"_To melt your heart," Seika says with her eyes closed. I look at her confused no understanding what she was implying, but just to get her off my case in which I know she will annoy me to the ends of the world until I ask the poor guy out._

"_Whatever, any ways I'll ask him on Friday," I say whilst standing up in which Seika squeals happily with Jasmine making me look at her in which she just give me an innocent smile._

_That's how Wednesday was with my group of friends in which on Thursday I went to his cousin's well Marina who I have close bond with same with Marisol, but Marisol can read my like an open book rather quickly whilst Marina doesn't. In which Marina could provide me with some information. After school I walk up to the back of the school in which the Football field was located to notice the volleyball team taking a rest from all the running they did for warm up. _

_From the distance I notice Marina who was drinking water with her eyes closed. Some girls were jealous of her due that she is going out with Jesse. Jaden's supposed to be twin in which if girls weren't lucky with Jaden they went after Jesse, but it seemed Marina stole Jesse from the girls._

"_Marina," I call out for her when I was near her. She turns around a little to look at me. Her hair was pull into a ponytail in which made her look like a little girl. I mentally sigh and think to myself if all Yuki's are models or something?_

"_What's up Lex?" Marina casually says whilst stretching a little bit._

"_Nothing much, but I have a question for you," I say quickly getting into the point. _

"_I like how you get quickly to the point, any ways what's the question?" Marina asks whilst taking another gulp out of her water bottle._

"_Why does Jaden always say no to girls that ask him out?" I ask her whilst looking to the sides in a paranoid way due that I was thinking maybe Seika was following me._

"_Oh that! Well you see um," Marina was tongue tied in which made me curious into why would she be?_

"_He just doesn't like those girls, because they only like him from his looks. He doesn't approve of that much," I heard Marisol speak from behind me making me tense up. I turn around to notice she was wearing the track team uniform. _

"_Oh I see," I say understanding why he would say no. Those girls are lustful after him not in love with him. _

"_Alexis could I ask you a question," Marisol says whilst Marina looks at her sister curiously._

"_Sure go on ahead," I tell her. Marisol casually points to the baseball field that was next to the football field in which I could see at who she was pointing at. I tilt my head hiding my secretive smile I get when I see him in which he was in the baseball field with Jesse practicing their throw._

"_Do you have feelings for him?" Marisol asks making me blush out of nowhere in which it took me by surprise._

"_N-o! I was just wondering why he wouldn't date girls!" I exclaim quickly making Marina and Marisol look at me suspicious._

"_I think you're confused," Marina says with a slight frown whilst looking at the baseball field in which her eyes landed on Jesse._

"_And we weren't talking about him dating girls, but why won't he accept their simple request on going out with him," Marisol points out making my blush worsen. _

"_Mary, you hit the mark," Marina says with a smirk._

"_Alexis, people say your heart is cold in which is that you ignore your other emotions correct?" Marisol says whilst looking at the sky. I sigh in which I don't understand why people keep on saying that._

"_And my cousin Jaden might be the one to melt it," Marina adds with a slight frown._

"_You guys are really…." I couldn't finish my sentence due that I hear the coaches call out for Marina and Marisol._

"_Just think Alexis why do you get a smile every time you see him," Marisol says whilst heading back to her team mates whilst Marina was literally drag away from me by Sandy who was the team captain._

_I sigh and start walking back to the front of the school to have Jaden and Jesse walking my direction in which my heart skipped a little making me blush in surprise…..What in the world? I stop walking and touch my face._

"_Hey Alexis!" I hear Jesse's cheerful voice. I snap out of my confusing to notice they were both close to my face inspecting it making me step a little back._

"_Hey Jesse and Jaden," I say trying to sound casually ignoring my heart beats Jaden tilts his head to the side trying to get a better view of me._

"_What's wrong Alexis?" Jaden signs to me in whom I understood perfectly due that I took sign language in 8__th__ grade and continue on. Even in my Senior year I am still taking it._

"_Oh nothing Jaden. Just thinking too much," I answer him with a smile. I hear Jesse chuckle making me look at him. "What?" I ask him._

"_I never thought you thought so much Alexis," Jesse says playfully making Jaden chuckle in which I pout._

"_For being 2 guys….You guys are pretty mean," I pointed out not really angry at all due that I was still trying to calm myself up inside._

"_We aren't! Right Jay?" Jesse asks Jaden who nods in confirmation. I sigh and dismiss them feeling really tired for some odd reason._

"_Whatever makes your boat float guys," I casually say. "Well I'll be going now," I add whilst starting to walk to have Jaden tackle hug me making me almost fall. I blush crimson red and my heart beats seemed to sound louder. _

"_Bye Alexis," Jesse says whilst chuckling when Jaden let's go of me and gives me a smile in which I returned it. _

_Those kind gestures of him….Really do know how to be misinterpreted for some people….And I am one of those people._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Today I'm just going to ask him out…if he says no then it's alright right? I was so nervous that I didn't feel a presence next to me making me jump in surprise.

"Jaden!" I exclaim surprise making him chuckle quietly. Still thinking about that question in which what if it's truly that I am going to misinterpret his kind gestures? I quickly mentally kick that question away and look at him. "What's up?" I ask him with a smile on my face.

"You do realize class has ended right?" Jaden asks me using sign language. I blush in embarrassment due that I didn't notice, because I was so deep in my thoughts to even hear the bell's echo inside the basketball court.

"Oh…Hey Jaden will you like to meet me outside the gym lockers? If you want! I just want to ask you a question," I say whilst playing with one of my locks nervously thinking he will say no.

"Sure why not!" Jaden signs with a grin on his face making me smile back at him ignoring the heart beats.

"Thank you," I say whilst walking next to him to the locker rooms in silence. I quickly change my Gym uniform to my school uniform and take deep breaths whilst putting my shoes on with the socks already on of course. When I finished the exchange of uniforms I grab my blue mixed with green book bag and slung it over my shoulder. As I head out of the locker room I get tackle into a hug again in which made my heart beats echo loud due that I know who does this kind of innocent gestures.

I turn my head a little to have my nose poke his cheek and some of his hair tickle my nose making me blush when I accidently poke him with my nose, because I felt his cheek rise a little up.

"Sorry," I mutter quickly whilst looking the other way making him stop the hugging and grab my hand to drag me outside of the building to the schools garden. I look around the garden to notice the flowers haven't bloom yet even if it's spring. We seat on a bench that was looking a small portion of the garden with lilies, roses and other flower's that seemed to shine more than the roses. It was really colorful in which kind of made me sneeze.

"Bless you," Jaden signs with a concern look on his face. I give him a smile in which he returns it. "So Alexis, what is that you wanted to ask me?" Jaden asks in sign language making me take a deep breath.

"Well you see um," I was tongue tied in which made me quite frustrated due that it was just a simple question! Why should I care for his answer? My heart started beating fast making me notice that my mind and heart were having a miniature fight against each other.

"Yeah?" Jaden signs whilst placing one hand on top of mines making me jump in surprise, but not because he put his hand on top of mines….it was because his thumb was softly caressing part of the hand that wasn't covered by his. I knew this gesture was for me to calm down, but my heart made me think it was a sign that he might like me back making me groan in pain.

"This is too much," I say whilst placing my free hand on my forehead. Jaden places his other hand on top of mines that was located on my forehead to take it away from it. I sigh not really understanding what he was trying to do, but when he kisses my forehead I start repeating mentally this was just a damn kind gesture of his! This is how he sometimes communicates!

I grip his hands with my hands making him look at our connected hands with a confused look.

"I know this is sudden, but will you like to go out? You know um," I couldn't say as friends due that he was looking at me shock. I had a feeling he was about to say no. "Sorry burdening you with this question!" I quickly added making him give me a glare that could kill.

I didn't understand why was he glaring at me….Is this side I haven't seeing from him? I mean am getting kind of scared right now due that the air around him turned deathly making me open my eyes wide and start trembling.

"I….I….I," I stutter on the word I wanted to say, but something took me by surprise when he smashes his lips onto mines making me gasp in surprise. His eyes were half open making him look kind of sexy, but I notice what he was doing in which I closed my eyes and started kissing him back shyly. In this kiss I started thinking and remember his gestures that he only expresses with me.

He always hugs me even if I haven't said anything and as well grabs my hands like we are a couple at the same time hugs me from behind and nuzzles his cheek with mines happily…At first I thought that was just simple thank you's, but it had a different meaning to them.

I was the one who broke the kiss making him look at me confused. The air around his changed backs to the one I grown fond of….Wait! Fond! I blush crimson red thinking that maybe I should give up with this denial my head was saying….was it true that my heart was cold? I don't think it ever was.

"Jay," I call out to him making him tilt his head to the side. "Was this what you were trying to express for me?" I ask him whilst giving him a butterfly kiss making him lean in for more. "I'll take that as a yes," I say whilst standing up.

Jaden stands up and gives me a tight hug in which I return it back. When we break the hug and we are both staring at each other Jaden mouthed something making me blush and gasp in surprise. He gives me a smile in which I giggle and wrap my arms around him making him this time blush.

"I love you too big guy," I tell him in a soft whisper in which he nuzzles his nose with mines. The gestures he did towards me were hidden messages that I couldn't understand, even if he didn't speak a word the gestures were good enough clues….I being an idiot didn't pay attention and at the same time kept ignoring my emotions, because in reality I did love this guy that's why I hid my secretive smiles every time I saw him.

Jaden is someone that could be compared to spring season. It is the season of new life every day in which every day he comes cheerful to school bringing a new life inside the school or outside. He was spring and I was winter. He melted the snow that was inside my heart that piled up since I was small as people think. Total different person's right? I think we are different indeed. His smile wasn't force or that he really didn't care he was mute at all. Same with me I love him just the way he is not by his looks, but personality. He is after all a warm cheerful kind of guy in which I compare him to spring reason in which I love spring now.

* * *

Me: I'm working with the season's! Only 2 missing is summer and Autumn in which huh maybe I should do a Jesse and Marina Story.

Marina:You wouldn't!

Me:And Aster and Marisol.

Marina:Hey! I'm talking to you here!

Me:Summer for Jesse and Marina and Autumn for Aster and Marisol! perfect combination!

Marina:*hits BRR23 on the head*

Me:Ow! What was that for!

Marina:For ignoring me!

Me:Attention hooker.

Marina:What did you say?

Me:Nothing...Any ways I hope you guys like this, coz I wasn't to thrill writing this, coz I always came home tired from the hospital and gues guys what!

Marina:What?

Me:I meet a pretty rude surgeon! I was going to curse her out in Spanish coz she helds her finger at me if I was lower-class person...I wish I could curse her out right now XD

Marina:*sweatdrops*Did you say excuse me when you talked to her?

Me:YES! And she looks at me if I was trash and holds her finger like I was a flee...Ugh any ways time for those 3 words!

Marina:Read~

Me:Review~

Marina&Me:Enjoy~

Marina:Peace out~

Me:I should bring Haou next time. *grins*

Marina:*pales up*

Me:Adios I que regresen pronto!


End file.
